MACHINES AT WAR 3
= Review = Machines at War 3 has received overall high praise from the mobile community as the App Store currently rates the game at five stars. Though due to a lack of recent updates some consumers have been complaining about the online multiplayer not working or have waited an absurd amount of time to just be automatched to another player. However reviews for the game remain positive for the time being. = Summary = Machines at War 3 (abbreviated as MaW3) is a real-time strategy game developed by Isotope 244. It is preceded by Machines at War and Land Air Sea Warfare. It adds upon Land Air Sea Warfare with online multiplayer, a campaign mode, and infantry units. It also features more units and technologies, a redesigned GUI, new music and all new terrain graphics. OFFICIAL SITES * Homepage: www.isotope244.com/machines-at-war-3.html * Wikipedia: wikipedia.org/wiki/Machines_at_War_3 = Gameplay = Unlike a Majority of so-called "Real time strategy" games that are advertised on the App Store by freenium companies, Isotope studios instead uses a modified version of the command and conquer formula that revolves around micro-managing units to building walls even Mega Units that can turn the tide of battle. Like their previous game land air sea warfare they made major improvements to machines at war 3 by adding new units, a lengthy 21 mission long campaign and a edit mode for campaign were players can experiment with units. CLIMATE TYPES Their are at least four climate types and they include grasslands, Deserts, Volcanic and Tundra. Climate types have no effect on gameplay other than a cosmetic difference. Nothing. VICTORY CONDITIONS ~ expand ~ = Units and buildings = ~ expand ~ Engineering Buildings Defense Mega Units Land Factory Air Factory Sea Factory Infantry Training Center Looking Glass Orchid Tempest Headquarters Zubr Missile Pad BUILDING STATS Special ability codes: Mine, Jamm, Disrupt, Shield, Cloak, Heatseeking, Transport, Leader, stuN, Area destroyed on death. DEFENSIVE UNIT STATS Special ability codes: Mine, Jamm, Disrupt, Shield, Cloak, Heatseeking, Transport, Leader, stuN, Area destroyed on death. OFFENSIVE UNIT STATS Special ability codes: Mine, Jamm, Disrupt, Shield, Cloak, Heatseeking, Transport, Leader, stuN, Area destroyed on death. = CONTROLS = Move View || Arrow keys Move View Quickly || Shift + Arrow Keys Set Group 0-9 || Shift + 0-9 Recall Group 0-9 || 0-9 Instantly move view to group 0-9 || double tap 0-9 Advance campaign dialog || Space Chat || Return Set Selection || Shift Remove from Selection || Control Clear Selection || 'C' Center View on HQ || Home Delete Units || Delete Game Speed || 'S' Tactical Map || 'W' Exit || Escape Minimize || 'M' Screen shot || F9 Whole terrain shot || F10 Help || 'H' Toggle full screen || F11 Change Orders || 'O' Accelerate Build || 'A' Create Another || 'D' Auto Engage || 'Z' Select all Offensive || 'T' Select all Land || 'Y' Select all Air || 'U' Select all Sea || 'I' Pause Game || 'P' Hide GUI || 'G' Lock View || 'V' Show Chat Log || ` = Reception = ~ expand ~ = References = = External links = ~ expand ~